Earth working or earth moving implements which are adapted for towing in the manner of a wheeled trailer behind a heavy tractor vehicle are known. Where the earth to be worked by such implements comprises an irregular gravel or dirt road surface, bucket scooping and blade screeding operations may be advantageously and alternatively performed upon such surface in order to smooth and level the surface. However, such known earth working implements are commonly incapable of multiply functioning for alternatively scooping and collecting earth or dirt during forward travel of the implement, dumping such collected dirt, and blading or screeding the dirt as the implement moves forwardly.
The instant inventive earth moving implement advantageously provides for and facilitates such multiple and alternative earth working functions by specially configuring bucket side wall components in relation to rail components, and by specially mounting actuators for pivotably moving the bucket element between scooping and blading or screeding positions.